


Almost Here

by Caiatra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (kind of), Character Study, Comfort, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, basically i got the idea of sora and riku meeting in their dreams and ran with it, got overwhelmed so i wrote this to calm down, just a oneshot? i guess??, well i guess i didn't really run with it i walked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiatra/pseuds/Caiatra
Summary: Sora and Riku meet in a dream.





	Almost Here

They laid in the sand, still as ever save for their chests rising and falling with each breath. The stars above them were scattered, like small explosions of light in the sky. Sora reached his hand out wordlessly, breath stuttering. He let out a sigh when he felt warmth- another hand in his. And they were silent. Intertwined.

Riku looked over, watching Sora's eyes carefully. They reflected the sky with perfect accuracy. He opened his mouth, thinking on whether to speak.

"Does it get better?"

Sora looked into Riku's eyes curiously, "What?"

"This. Does it get any better?"

His eyes lit up with understanding, and Sora went back to staring at the stars. They quieted into silence again, letting it linger.

"Yeah."

Riku glanced at his face again. There was an emotion he couldn't place that flashed across Sora's features. It made his heart ache.

The expression changed into something softer, and he smiles. "You worry too much."

"Yeah. Guess I do." Riku watches the stars with more intensity.

Sora sat up, sitting forward and holding his head in his hands. 

"We shouldn't be here." He stared out at the ocean.

"Why not?" Riku asked. 

He shifted to sit up as well. Sora glanced towards him, torn on how to answer. "We have... so many things to do. We're worlds apart. I feel... selfish, being here."

Riku's gaze softened. He couldn't bear to see Sora's expression anymore, and began to examine the sand. "Well you should."

Sora looked over at him with surprise, "Huh?!"

"What I mean is... You deserve to be selfish, every once in a while. You don't let yourself take breaks." seeing Sora about to protest, he continued, "And calling your adventures a break doesn't count."

"But it's just a dream."

"And dreams happen when you rest. We aren't wasting any time here, Sora. I guess you also worry too much." He returns Sora's grin.

Sora turned to look at him, inching closer until they were sitting there, facing each other. He cups Riku's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the other's cheeks.

"Are you even really here?"

"I always have been."


End file.
